Keeping Secrets
by 1Romitri4
Summary: Fourth story to the Rose's Big Secret series. After Rose and Dimitri get married, they run off on their honeymoon without knowing that Rosalie and James were kidnapped by Rose's enemy, Robert Doru. Everyone at court is doing their best to bring the kids back, but they only have two weeks to do so. Will they find the kids in time or will Rose and Dimitri find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Let's see how our friends at court are doing at keeping secrets from the two people they love the most! **

**Chapter 1: **

* * *

**(Lissa P.O.V)**

It's been two days since my best friend's Rose wedding. Running off with her husband, Dimitri on their honeymoon, not knowing that their little, five year old daughter, Rosalie and her best friend, James, a royal Moroi, have been kidnapped by God knows who.

No one wants tell a parent or parents in this case that their daughter is missing and we have no idea where she is or who took her. I'm kind of glad Rose hasn't called and asked to talk to her kids because I can't lie to her, not about something this huge.

"Lissa!" Tyler called from the bathroom. "Lissa!"

"I'm coming, Tyler!" I called back, heading for the bathroom.

Rose's and Dimitri's baby son, Tyler who is only one, is staying with my husband, Christian and me. He was taught at a very young to talk and he's the only one year old I know that can talk good. Thinking his big sister and her friend are staying at another friend's house and not kidnapped.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub.

"I miss mommy, daddy and Rosie," he answered, looking a little sad.

"They'll be back in two weeks."

Meaning we only have two weeks to find Rosalie and James before Rose and Dimitri come home.

"Are you ready to get out?" I asked him, grabbing a towel.

Nodding his little head, Tyler stood up in the bathtub. Wrapping a towel around his tiny body, I carried him to mine and Christian's bedroom. Setting him down on the floor as I search through a bag of his clothes. Finding a pair of racecar pjs, I help Tyler put them on.

Laying him down in bed with all his stuff animals snuggled close by. Reading his favorite bedtime story, I waited for him to fall asleep. Before sneaking out of the bedroom, I made sure that the baby monitor is on. I grabbed the second baby monitor and took it out to the living room with me.

Sitting down on the couch, I waited for Eddie to call me. Hoping he and the other guardians found out where Rosalie and James are at and they're on their way there. Jumping when I heard my phone ring. Picking it up, I saw Eddie's name on the screen.

"Hello," I answered, trying to keep my voice and breathing steady.

"We still can't figure out who took the kids," Eddie said right away, not bothering to stall. "But, I have an idea of who might took them, though."

"Who?"

If Eddie has some idea about who took the kids then that means we're one step closer to finding them.

"You know how Rose killed Victor?"

I shivered at mention of his name. Victor Dashkov was a royal Moroi and kind of like an uncle to me when my parents and older brother died in a car accident when Rose and I were fifteen. He was later killed by Rose when she was overcome with Spirit Darkness, a side affect when you're Shadow Kissed.

Victor captured me when I was still in high school and wanted me to heal him from Sandovsky's Syndrome, a chronic disease that was slowly killing him and ultimately preventing him from being King. To test my power, he had his daughter Natalie lay dead animals in various locations to see if I could really bring them back to life.

Eventually, he kidnapped me and forced me to heal him while distracting Rose and Dimitri by creating a lust charm that made them give in to their base instincts. He was captured and held in the Academy's cell. Victor convinced Natalie to turn Strigoi, the undead vampires who kill their victims for blood, so she could free him. Victor told Rose that he had planned a revolution that would make him become king, but it never happen.

"Yes, I know about Rose killing Victor," I answered slowly.

"Well, I was thinking maybe Robert kidnapped Rosalie and James to get back at Rose for killing his brother."

"But, Robert couldn't have kidnapped them," I told Eddie. "He's too old and weak to do so."

"Who said he was working alone?" Eddie asked.

Robert Doru is the illegitimate son of Trenton Dashkov and the half-brother of Victor Dashkov. I could see how he wants revenge for his bother's death, but he could do that without harming little kids.

"You think he's working with someone?" I asked, remembering how Rose told me the elementary school was under attack by a bunch of unknown men.

"Or people," Eddie said, reading my mind. "Don't worry, though. We'll find them."

After saying good-bye, I set my phone down on the couch. Getting up, I went to take a hot shower. Hoping that will clear my mind before I go to bed. Letting the warm water run down my body as I think about how Rosalie and James are doing.

Grabbing the shampoo bottle, I scrubbed my platinum blonde hair. Washing all the soap out with water, I got a handful of conditioner. Washing that out too, I turned off the water. There was a knock at the front door.

"Just a minute!" I called, wrapping my robe around my wet body.

Hurrying to the front door, I opened it. Seeing Eddie, I motioned for him to come in.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him.

"I'm afraid not," he answered. "Rosalie and James are no longer in Pennsylvania."

Before I had the chance to asked where they are, a sleepy Tyler came stumbling in. Coming over to me, I picked him up. After a minutes he went back to sleep.

"Where are they?" I asked in a low voice.

"All we know is that they're heading north toward New York," Eddie answered. "Meaning we have to go to New York and search the city."

"By 'we' you mean..." I trailed off.

"Me and the other guardians."

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Right now," Eddie responded, looking down at Tyler.

"Eddie, please be careful."

"I will, Lissa."

**(Eddie P.O.V) **

Giving Lissa a quick hug and kissing Tyler's little head, I made my way toward the garage. Opening the door, I saw my dad and a few other guardians talking by the many cars we have at court.

"Hans," I said, coming up to the group.

Only my closest friends know that Hans is my father and he and my mother, Emily had me. If word gets out that two dhampirs had a baby together then...I don't know what will happen, but I know it can't be good. My family and Rose's family will be in big trouble, I know that. It's another reason why Rose and Dimitri had their wedding early.

Pushing those thoughts aside as I try to pick up what they're talking about.

"Eddie," my dad said, laying a hand on my shoulder. "I need to talk to you."

We moved to a corner of the garage away from the others.

"What's up?" I asked, not sure what's this about.

_I hope he's not thinking about leaving me here! Please, I want to help!_

"Do you have everything you need for the mission?" he asked.

Oh, that's all. No, _'Eddie, you can't on this mission_?'

"Dad, I'm not a little kid," I told him, sternly. "Remember, you weren't there for that part of my life."

I know this isn't the best place for me to bring that up, but I couldn't help it. All this time I thought my father was just some random Moroi who likes to hook up with dhampir girls, but once I graduated high school and came to court, I found out who my father really was.

"Eddie, please don't bring that up," he begged. "I said I was sorry a million times for that."

"I know. I'm sorry," I said, wanting to hug him, but knowing I can't. "Yes, I have everything I need for the mission."

He nodded his head at me. "Good."

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, I want you to promise to be safe and stay close to me at all times."

Sighing, I said, "I promise."

"Good," he repeated. "Let's go."

Walking back to the group of guardians, my dad slip us up. There were twenty-four of us going into three, black SUV's. Once we got settled in, someone opened the garage door for us and we drove out of there.

Next stop New York!

* * *

**Oh, Hans always looking out for his son! **

**Good? Bad? Please, review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks(: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone so much for following, reviewing & favoriting! **

**Chapter 2: Honeymoon Time! :D **

* * *

**(Rose P.O.V) **

"Roza," a sexy accented voice whispered in my ear. "Roza, it's time to get up."

Opening my sleepy eyes to see Dimitri smiling down at me. Moaning, I turned around in bed and pulled the covers above my head.

"Come on, sleepy head," he said. "Time to get up."

"No," I mumbled into the pillow.

Dimitri just laughed as he wrapped me up like a barrio and to my surprise, carried me out to the living room.

"Am I heavy, Comrade?" I asked as he set me down on the long, white couch.

"I'm making breakfast," was all he said, walking into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes at him as I thought about the last time I weighed myself. I think it was a few days ago. I'm not really sure. Shrugging it off, I slowly walked into the kitchen with the blanket still wrapped around me.

"I hope you're making bacon," I said, taking a seat on one of the bar stoles. "Lots and lots of bacon."

"What would you do if I told you that I made veggie soup?" he asked, face all serious.

I waited for a few minutes to see if he was joking, but the longer I waited, the longer I thought he was serious.

"You're making me eat veggie soup!" I shouted in outrage. "Are you crazy? I thought you love me?"

Dimitri came around to stand next to me. "Roza, have you even tried veggie soup?"

"No and I'm not going to!"

Turning away from him, I crossed my arms over my chest. He sighed and went to get a bowl from the cabinet. _I'm not eating veggie soup! _His back was facing me, so I couldn't see what he was doing. Finally, he set a bowl down in front of me. Looking down, I saw it wasn't filled with veggie soup, but all kinds of fruits and my favorite BACON!

Meeting Dimitri's beautiful eyes, I said, "thank you for not making me eat gross veggie soap."

With that, I dug in. Hearing a low chuckle as my Russian God kissed me on the head.

"So, we are doing today?" I asked between mouthfuls of food.

"Oh, you'll see," he answered, making himself a bowl of fruits and bacon.

I don't even bother asking where we're going because I know he won't tell me. Me not asking a million questions probably surprise him, but it didn't show on his face, though.

After breakfast, Dimitri and I went down to the beach. Tropical palms trees everywhere you look. Waves crashing into rocks. Seagulls flying up above, looking for food. Sand crabs scurrying along the sandy beach. Imagining Rosalie and Tyler running through the cold, salty waters and building sand castles.

Coming to a stop near a family of the most beautiful sea turtles I have ever seen. There are at least four adult turtles with a bunch of tiny baby turtles around them. Walking slowly up to the family, I bent down and picked up a baby turtle.

"Dimitri, look," I said, showing him the tiny, little guy. "He's so cute!"

Hearing a snap, I looked up to see him taking a picture of me and the baby sea turtle. Shaking my head at him as a group of baby sea turtles came toward us. Sitting down on the soft beach, I picked up turtle after turtle. Loving how super friendly they all are!

After helping the little ones in the ocean, Dimitri and I watched them go. Laying my head on his chest, Dimitri wraps his arms around me We watched all the sea turtles swim away to start their new life in the big, blue ocean.

"Dimitri," I said, looking up at him.

"Yes, Roza," he answered, meeting my eyes.

"How do you feel about having our baby here?"

I bit my lip as I waited for him to give me his honest answer. This place is so beautiful and peaceful, I would love to have our baby be born here. Plus, Rosalie and Tyler will have a blast.

"I'd love to come back and have our baby here," Dimitri finally said, kissing me on the lips.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him down to me. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but then it turned into desire and need. Our kisses always leave me breathless and lightheaded.

"Dimitri," I said quietly, grabbing his hand and placing it on my stomach. "He or she is kicking."

Nodding his head, Dimitri said, "our baby's a kicker."

Don't all babies kick when they're in their mother's stomach? Not giving it a second thought, we walked down father toward the water. Seeing a large, starfish-filled rock made me want one real badly.

"Hey, Comrade!" I exclaimed, turning to him. "How do you feel about diving in there and getting some starfish to take back home?"

Coming around the rock with lots of orange and purple starfishes, Dimitri handed me his shirt. Smiling as he walks slowly in the cold ocean and made his way toward the rock. Reaching up, Dimitri pulled on a small purple starfish, but it wouldn't budge. Climbing up on the rock, he pulled harder on the starfish. Once he finally gotten it off, Dimitri came over to me. Showing me the small starfish that was giving him a hard time.

"It's so beautiful," I said, running my thumb over the trail of white dots all around it.

"And hard to get off," he added, whipping his face on his shirt. "We'll give that one to Rosalie and I'll get an orange one for Tyler."

"And me," I told him as he laid his now wet shirt on my head.

Pulling his shirt off my head, I watched Dimitri go all over the large rock. Turning on my bright, blue camera, I took a picture of him trying to pull off another stubborn starfish. Right when he got it off, he fell into the water.

"Dimitri!" I shouted over the sounds of the crashing waves. "Dimitri!"

Dropping his shirt and my camera, I carefully ran into the ocean. Looking all around me, I couldn't find him. Panic swelled up inside of me at the thought of Dimitri hitting his head on a rock and...and..._No, Rose, don't think that! _Shaking my head of those thoughts, I kept looking.

"Dimitri! Please, Dimitri answer me!"

There's only been a few times when I cried in my life and this is one of those times. Feeling something grab a hold of my ankle, I kicked into guardian mode. Ready to take down whatever it is when a thought came to me._ What if it's Dimitri? _Before I could gave it much thought, I bent down and slowly dragged it to shore.

Seeing Dimitri all bloody made me feel sick inside. Pushing it back, I tried to feel for a pulse, but I was too worked up to do so.

"Please, Dimitri!" I cried, laying his head on my lap. "Please, wake up!"

Feeling a piece missing from my heart, I shut my eyes.

**(Dimitri P.O.V) **

After coughing up a lot of water, I opened my eyes. Seeing my Roza's red, puffy eyes with tears falling down her cheeks made my heart swell.

"Oh, Roza," I breathed, cupping her cheek in my wet hand. "Everything's alright."

"Oh, Dimitri!" she gasped, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I held on to her, forgetting about my torn up body.

"Dimitri, you're bleeding," Rose whispered against my skin.

"Come on, let's go back to the house."

Rose nodded her head as I helped her up. Grabbing my shirt, her camera and the starfish, we made our way up the beach. _A steaming hot shower sounds really good_ _right now._ We passed the spot where we saw and played with sea turtles. Walking in silence as our beach house came into view.

Rose carefully laid the purple starfish in a body of water near our house before coming inside. Putting my dirty shirt in the laundry basket, I went over to where she was looking through her camera.

"I'm going to go take a shower," I told her, kissing her on the head.

I waited for her say something, but she only nodded her head. _Dimitri, she just watched you fall off a large, sharp rock into the rough ocean. _Sighing, I headed for the bathroom. _Rose is going to be alright._

After shutting the door, I turned on the water. Getting in, I watched my blood wash off of me. _I'm going to make her forget this ever happened. We're going to have a good time._

* * *

**What you think about Dimitri falling off a large rock into the rough ocean? **

**Please, review! I love reading them! **

**Thanks(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**New York! :) **

**Chapter 3: **

* * *

**(Eddie P.O.V) **

Riding in the backseat of the first SUV with seven other guardians who are much older than me. Having a window seat, I was able to see what my father was looking at: A photo of a white van with two men sitting up front heading toward New York and a map of the last places the van had be seen at.

Passing busy cars; heading into the heart of New York. Seeing the Statue of Liberty standing tall with her torch held high in the sky. Being a little boy when the great Twin Towers clasped, not understanding why everyone was crying then. All different kinds of stores and fast food places on our right and left.

"Pull up in the back of the Renaissance hotel," my father said to Jacob, the guardian who's driving.

Nodding his head, Jacob pulled into the back with the other two SUVs behind us. Once the SUVs stopped, we all got out and formed a circle around Hans.

"The van is up front, but by the looks of it no one is in there," Hans told us. "They must still be inside meaning we have to be extra quite and move fast."

After my father went over the whole plan with us, we slip up into three groups of eight. Me being with my father, so he can keep an eye on me, and six other guardians.

My group went through the back while the other two groups went in the front and side door. Waiting until a hotel employee was done dumping the trash before moving into attention. Slipping through the back door and up a long, metal staircase.

Coming to a door at the top of the staircase, Hans signaled for a dark-haired Veronika to check for people. A few minutes later, Veronika came back to report that...well ghost is all clear. Entering what looks like a laundry room, we carefully moved by the wall and behind the many washing/drying machines.

Getting to the third floor without anyone seeing us is going to be very hard when maids keep coming in and out of the laundry room. It's like a game of cat and mouse. We're the mouse who is trying to hide from the cat and not get caught.

A blonde, ponytail girl is in the way of a door we need to get through. Assuming she isn't going anywhere by the way she is carefully folding towels in neat stacks. Slowly I got up from my crouching position and walked up to the girl.

"Excuse me," I said, trying to look little frantic.

The girl quickly looked up at the sound of my voice. "May I help you?"

_Yes, you can move and let us pass. _"Yes, I think one of my leather jackets ended up here by mistake."

The girl looked around at the many filled baskets of laundry. Turning back to me, she said, "I think it's in one of these baskets. We can look, but I don't remember seeing a leather jacket."

Following her over to a basket that recently came in, we looked through it. Taking a peak at where my group is still hiding at; hoping they hurry and make a run for the door while the girl is distracted.

"Nope, it's not in there," the girl said, putting bedspreads and pillowcases back in the basket.

"Maybe, it's in this one," I told her, coming to a basket at the back of the room away from the door.

Watching as the girl came to help me look through another basket for my 'missing leather jacket'; I saw behind her was my group going through the door. Knowing I need to get out of here fast.

"You know what," I said. "I think it's in the bathroom where I left it. Yeah, I'll look there!"

Without letting her respond, I ran to the door where I last saw my group. As I opened it, I yelled "thanks." I'm not the one who found my group, they found me. I didn't even dare to look at my father, knowing he wasn't very happy with me.

Walking up the stairs to the third floor of the hotel with my father in front and me in the back. As we're going up, I start to wonder how the other two groups are doing. If they captured the men that kidnapped Rosalie and James? If they did, they probably would have called and let my father know.

"You're a brave little guy," Nicolai whispered beside me. "I would be scared to go against Hans' orders to stay low and not get caught."

By disobeying orders, I got my group through the door. By disobeying orders, I got myself a huge lecture when we get back to court. Not knowing how to respond, I just shrugged.

**(Rosalie P.O.V)**

"Everything's okay," I assured James for the millionth time today. "The guardians will find us and bring us back home."

I was extra careful about keeping my voice low, so the men wouldn't hear me. James, knowing I can read his thoughts, always answered in his head.

_Rosie, when are they going to find us?_

That's a good question. I don't know when. I don't even know if they're looking for us, but I'm defiantly not going to tell James that.

"What do you mean they're here?" a dhampir man asked.

"They're in the hotel!" a Moroi exclaimed. "They're coming right now!"

"Then we need to stay put," another dhampir said. "If we move now, they'll catch us."

_They're here! The guardians are here! _Slowly a plan started to form inside my head.

"Excuse me!" I said loudly. "Excuse me!"

"Shut up over there!" a Moroi yelled.

"But, I have to go to the bathroom!" I told him. "Don't make me go right here!"

The man that yelled at me to shut up, came walking toward James and I. "You have five minutes."

With that, the man untied me and pushed me in the bathroom. Shutting the door, I locked it. Feeling a bad that I left James alone out there with those horrible men. Knowing he's alright, I looked around the bathroom.

What would my parents do if they were in this same situation? I don't what they would. Finally, I decided to just leave something for the guardians. Searching for something that only the guardians would find and not the horrible men.

Moving the trash can out a little enough for someone if they came in to knock it down and see my flower. I really hope they find it and come recuse us. When my five minutes were up, I went back to James. The same man who told me I had five minutes in the bathroom, tied me back up.

Feeling kind of proud of myself for helping out the guardians by leave my flower in a place I hope they will look at. Wishing I could tell James what I did, but the men were too close.

"They're coming up to this floor!" a Moroi gasped out with two other men behind him.

_They're getting closer to us, Rosie! We're going to get recused! _

By the look on the Moroi's face, the guardians are getting really close to us.

"Get the kids in the van!" a dhampir, I'm guessing is in charge, shouted. "You four make sure those guardians don't get up here."

Nodding their heads, four dhampirs ran out of the room. That's all I got until someone put a bag over my head. Now all I see is pitch black.

**(Eddie P.O.V)**

Stopping on the third floor, checked for any people. Seeing four dhampirs in the hallway standing next to an open suite. They took one at us and ran the other way. Five of the guardians in my group when after them while the rest of us stayed to search the suite.

Walking around, I carefully looked for any sort of clue that might help us find Rosalie and James. Going into the bathroom, I turned on the lights. Everything looks fine in here, but you can never be sure. Doing a quick scan, I noticed the trash can is out a little further than usual.

Picking it up, I saw a little flower laying on the white, tile floor. Setting the trash can down, I picked up the flower. I seen this flower on someone before, but on who?

_Rosalie!_

She was here, but where did the men take her and James to ?

"Hans," I said, coming out of the bathroom. "I found something."

I held up Rosalie's flower for everyone to see. When I saw he didn't get it, I continued,

"This is Rosalie's flower. She wore it during the wedding."

"I want this room searched and anything you find let me know," my father said, looking around the room. "Eddie, go call the other two groups and tell them to get here fast."

Nodding my head, I went of out the room to call the others.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I've been sick and haven't been able to get on. **

**What do you guys think? Please, review!**

**Thanks(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I'm taking a long time posting chapters. I've been very busy with Christmas!**

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

**(Dimitri P.O.V) **

"We needs eggs," I murmured to myself, going through the fridge and writing down what we need.

"Dimitri!" my Roza called from somewhere behind me. "Dimitri!"

"Right here, Roza," I said, checking to see if we have any cheese.

Coming up beside, Rose looked at the list in my hand. Running her finger down it; reading all the food and drinks on there.

"Dimitri, I can't believe you forgot the most important food I need to survive in this world!" she exclaimed, pointing at the my list; clearly upset about not seeing bacon on there.

"That's because I haven't gotten to the freezer yet, Roza."

Making an "o" shape with her mouth, Rose shrugged her shoulders. Knowing I should already be use to her mood swings by now, but to tell you the truth, I'm not.

One minute she's yelling at me and the next she's perfectly happy. Of course, I don't tell Rose that, afraid she might brake down crying if I do. Rose barely cries and when she does, you know it's about something major.

"Wanna go in the hot tub with me?" Rose asked, making circles on my chest with her finger. "You can always do this later."

Going in the hot tub with my Roza is something I would love to do instead of making a food list. She's right though, I could always do this later. Closing the fridge door, I set my list on the counter. Turning to my Roza, I took her hand in mine.

As we walked to the indoor hot tub that's connected to the beach house, I realized we didn't have swimsuites. When Lissa and Eddie packed mine and Rose's bags for our honeymoon, they forgot to pack swimsuits.

_Dude, why are you worrying about swimsuits? You and Rose seen each other naked how many time? _Too many times to keep track, that's for sure.

"Why are you smiling?" Rose asked, looking up at me in confusion.

Grabbing her hips, I pulled her toward me. "Because we don't have swimsuits meaning I get to look and touch your beautiful body without your clothes being in the way."

"Then what we waiting for?"

Leaning down, I gave my Roza a quick kiss before going into the room that has the hot tub. Turning on the jets, I made sure was everything was perfect for when Rose and I get in.

Looking in Rose's direction, I noticed she was taking her light blue, strapless, summer dress off slowly. Moving her hips back and forth until the dress fell to the floor. Practically running to her side, I helped Rose undue her lace, black, also strapless bra. Letting it drop to the floor, she undid the button on my pants.

Kissing my Roza as I slide her lacey pink and black panties down her smooth legs. Pulling my shirt off before we headed for the hot tub. Feeling the warm water on my naked skin as I stumbled in while holding Rose close to my body. Breaking our deep kissing, she went under water. Lowering my tall frame next to my beautiful Roza.

Placing my hands on her hips as she came up for air. Hair damped. Dark, full eyelashes filled with little water droplets. Yummy lips swollen from all the years we kissed. Looking like an angle who flew down from Heaven.

"You're amazingly beautiful," I breathed, pulling her closing to me. "So beautiful it's hurts."

"Remember when you said that back at St. Vladimirs?" my Roza asked, smiling up at me.

"Of course, I remember."

Wrapping her arms around my neck, we began to kiss some more. Kissing my beautiful wife in a hot tub on the beach is all I need to make me happy.

After a while, Rose started getting really tired. Helping her get out, we heading for the shower. Taking a quick shower before I tucked my Roza in bed. Having her head rest my thigh as I read one of my favorite Western novels.

Don't ask me why I love Western novels because I really don't know why. I mean there's a lot of action and adventurer in them, kind of like my life. In in the wild west you don't know who's going to jump out at you and attack, like a guardian, you always have to be on high alert.

I guess that's why I love them so much. Shrugging, I turned the page to the next chapter.

**(Rose P.O.V)**

_I clung to him, one arm around his neck while my other hand gripped his back so hard that my nails practically dug in. He laid me back down on the bed. His hands wrapped around my waist, and then one of them slid down the back of my thigh and pulled it up so that it nearly wrapped around him._

_ At the same time, we both pulled back briefly, still oh so close. Everything in the world rested on that moment._

_ "We can't..." he told me._

_ "I know," I agreed._

_ Then his mouth was on mine again, and this time, I knew there would be no turning back. There were no walls this time. Our bodies wrapped together as he tried to get my coat off, then his shirt, then my shirt. ... It really was a lot like when we'd fought out on the quad earlier - that same passion and heat. I think at the end of the day, the instincts that power fighting and sex aren't so different. They all come from an animal side of us._

_ Yet, as more and more clothes came off, it went beyond just animal passion. It was sweet and wonderful at the same time. When I looked into his eyes, I could see without a doubt that he loved me more than anyone else in the world, that I was his salvation, the same way that he was mine. I'd never expected my first time to be in a cabin in the woods, but I realized the place didn't matter. The person did. With someone you loved, you could be anywhere, and it would be incredible. Being in the most luxurious bed in the world wouldn't matter if you were with someone you didn't love._

_ And oh, I loved him. I loved him so much that it hurt. All of our clothes finally ended up in a pile on the floor, but the feel of his skin on mine was more than enough to keep me warm. I couldn't tell where my body ended and his began, and I decided then that was how I always wanted it to be. I didn't want us to ever be apart._

_ I wish I had the words to describe sex, but nothing I can say would really capture how amazing it was. I felt nervous, excited, and about a gazillion other things. Dimitri seemed so wise and skilled and infinitely patient - just like with our combat trainings. Following his lead seemed like a natural thing, but he was also more than willing to let me take control too. We were equals at last, and every touch held power, even the slightest brushing of his fingertips._

_ When it was over, I lay back against him. My body hurt...yet at the same time, it felt amazing, blissful and content. I wished I'd been doing this a long time ago, but I also knew it wouldn't have been right until exactly this moment._

_ I rested my head on Dimitri's chest, taking comfort in his warmth. He kissed my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair._

_ "I love you, Roza." He kissed me again. "I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."_

_ The words were wonderful and dangerous. He shouldn't have said anything like that to me. He shouldn't have been promising he'd protect me, not when he was supposed to dedicate his life to protecting Moroi like Lissa. I couldn't be first in his heart, just like he couldn't be first in mine. That was why I shouldn't have said what I said next - but I did anyway._

_ "And I won't let anything happen to you," I promised. "I love you." He kissed me again, swallowing off any other words I might have added._

Smiling as I woke up from a good dream. I never thought my first time having sex would be something I would dream over and over again in my head.

"Someone's smiley?" Dimitri said, looking down at me.

"Do you remember the night in the cabin St. Vladimirs?" I asked.

Setting his book down on the night stand, Dimitri rolled over so he was hovering above me. Being very careful not squeeze my stomach.

"I'll always remembered the night in the cabin," he murmured against my lips. "Never will I ever forget that night."

Hearing him say that makes me feel all warm inside. Knowing he never forgot the most important night in my life shows how much he cares about me. I wonder all this time if the same cabin is still there or if they took it apart.

Having Alberta, St. Vladimirs head guardian and a close friend mine and Dimitri's, at the wedding was a nice, but I totally forgot to ask her if it's still there. Making a mental note to ask her later if I remember.

* * *

**Sorry again for taking so long with posting. **

**Like? Don't Like? Please, tell me what you think? **

**Thanks(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know said this a lot, but I really am sorry for posting so late. It's very cold where I live and I have the flu, which isn't helping at all. **

**I'll try to post whenever I can. Please, bare with me.**

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

** (Lissa P.O.V)**

"Yeah, everything's fine," I lied, biting my lower lip as Rose talks about what her and Dimitri been up to.

I really hate lying to her. Maybe I should tell her? She and Dimitri are going to find out sooner or later anyways. What happens if I tell her and she hates me? I don't want her to hate me! I can't have her hate me!

"Lissa, you there?" Rose asked, sounding worried.

Shaking my head, I answered, "yeah, I'm here."

"I love to stay and chat, but I have to go now."

"Okay, have fun. Tell Dimitri I said hi."

"Will do. Later."

After hanging up the phone, I debated with myself:

_Should I call her back and tell her?_

_What are you going to say? "Hey Rose, just wanted to let you know that Rosalie and James were kidnapped at your wedding and we have no clue where they are. Bye!" That's not going to happen. She's totally going to be angry at you for that._

_Well, I have to tell her and Dimitri eventually!_

Sighing, I sat down on the couch; so glad I'm alone finally. I love being queen, but I also love my alone time.

I wish Christian was here.

Just then, as if on cue, my wonderful husband walks in the door with little Tyler beside him.

"Lissa!" Tyler exclaimed, running toward me. "I miss you."

"I missed you too," I told him, giving him a hug. "Did you have with Christian."

He nodding his little head up and down with a huge, Rose-like smile on his face. "Sparky and I played with the ball on the grass."

Laughing as Christian frowned at his nickname Rose always calls him. Shrugging my shoulders, I hugged Tyler tighter. _Man, I love this kid!_

"I hungry," he announced, looking at Christian. "Sparky, can you...um...make...um..." Trailing off, Tyler tapped his chin with his finger. Trying to figure what he wants to eat.

He reminds me so much of Rose in many different ways. Crunching up his nose, always hungry, calling Christian Sparky, etc. Even though he's adopted, Tyler still seems like he came from Rose and Dimitri.

"Hamburgers!" Tyler shouted, raising his little arms in the air. "I hungry for hamburgers!"

"Hamburgers do sound good right now," Christian agreed, walking toward the kitchen.

"Don't forget the fries!" Tyler called after him. "I better go make sure he makes the fries too."

Letting go of him, Tyler ran after my amazing chief. Later, when Tyler goes to sleep, I need to ask Christian if I should tell Rose or not.

Sighing again, I got up and went to see what the boys are up to. Coming into the kitchen to see Christian mashing ground up meat into perfect patties while Tyler is drinking his apple juice.

I would love to have kid of my own, but I'm afraid of what Christian might think. Knowing that he thinks he's going to be a horrible parent like his were before they dies, Christian doesn't talk about us having a kid at all. Pushing the thought aside like I always did since I never talk about it to anyone, but Rose.

Grabbing the potatoes, I started washing them in the sink. Hoping making dinner will clear my mind of everything that's going on:

James' dad coming to see, all freaked out because his son his missing. Fear that Rose and Dimitri might find out and be angry. Lying to them and Tyler saying that Rosalie is alright when I have no idea where she is or if she's even okay.

_I'm such a terrible friend! I can't believe I didn't tell Rose sooner. I can't believe I thought everything was going to alright._

Setting down the potatoes I was washing, I quickly walked toward to the bathroom. Closing the door, I sat down against the wall. Feeling tears run down my face, I wipe them away.

"Lissa, is everything okay?" I heard Christian asked from the other side of the door.

Not wanting to lie anymore than I already have. I walked over to the door, unlocking it for Christian to come in. Seeing my watery eyes, he wrapped me up in his arms.

"I can't do this any more," I whispered against his chest. "I need to tell Rose. I have to."

"Why don't you sleep on it and in the morning you can tell her," Christian whispered back, kissing the top of my head. "Why don't you go lay down."

Nodding my head, he led me to our bedroom. Slipping under the covers, Christian kissed my cheek before leaving the room.

******(Eddie P.O.V) **

Standing in a small room, looking through a big, one side window at a guardian, who's name I can't remember, interrogate one of four guys we caught. The other three are being held in the cells, waiting their turn to be interrogated.

"Any luck getting him to talk?" my father asked beside me.

"Nope," I answered simply, not looking at him.

He sighed. "One of the other men asked for you."

_Me? Why me?_ Those men don't even know me, but one of them asked for me anyways? Shrugging my shoulders, I opened the door and stepped out of the small room. Shutting the door close, I headed to toward the cells. Still confused as to why one of them asked for me.

Maybe he wants to tell me where the others are keeping Rosalie and James. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. _Really, Eddie? Why would he tell you where the kids are at? _

"I've been asked for," I told the guardian sitting behind a desk.

"Yes, you have," he responded as two guardians came from the door that leads to the cells. "Follow them."

Nodding my head, I followed the guardians down a long, metal hallway. Coming to a large room filled with many cells. We walked right up to one that held a Moroi man sitting on his bed.

"You asked for me," I said, keeping my voice toneless.

Turning his head, the man looked at me. "Yes, I did."

I waited for the man to explain what it is he wants. Getting off the bed, the man walked right up to me.

"Having any luck with getting info out of John?" the man asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

I'm guessing John is the man getting integrated.

"Why do you care?" I asked, instead of answering his question. "Are you hiding something?"

"No!" the man said quickly. "Even if we were hiding something, you'll never find out what it is."

"You sure about that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yes!" he said, equally as fast as the first time. "Yes, I'm sure."

Just then, a few guardians came up to us.

"It's time for this man to get interrogated," one of the guardians said, while another unlocks the cell.

Nodding my head, I turned away and walked back down the hallway. Hearing the man shouting that he doesn't want to be interrogated. Not even looking back as I came out of the room that held the cells. Feeling my phone vibrate in my pants pocket, I took it and saw I had a text from Jill.

**Jill: Are you coming to bed tonight? **

Sleeping does sound a whole lot better than going to watch a never ending integration with my father.

**Eddie: Yeah, I'll be there in a little bit.**

**Jill: See you later. **

Putting my phone back in my pocket, I headed in the direction where all the guardian apartments are located. Passing a group of guardians talking in a group as I turned the corner. Coming to my apartment door, I took out my keys and unlocked it.

Going inside quietly, so I don't disturb Jill. Taking a quick shower before I finally lay down in bed. Snuggling closer to me, I wrapped my arm around my beautiful girlfriend.

"I love you," she whispered, placing a kiss on my bare chest.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

Closing my eyes, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Thanks every for baring with me. **

**Please, don't forget to review your thoughts. **

**Thanks(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please, let me know if you Rose's & Dimitri's baby to be a girl or a boy. And if you have better baby names, please feel free to review or pm me!**

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

**(Rose P.O.V)**

"How in the world I am suppose to chose _one_ name when there's so many I love?!" I exclaimed, looking at Dimitri then at the baby book in my hands.

Grabbing two notebooks and pens from the coffee table, he said, "we'll pick the names we love the most and go from there."

He makes it sound so simple. Taking a notebook and pen from him, I started writing down the names I love the most:

Jaxon (boy)

Lily (girl)

Madelyn or Maddy (girl)

James (boy)

Annabella or Bella (girl)

Dominic (boy)

Looking over at Dimitri's notebook, I saw he has more names written down than me. _No fair!_ Scrunching up my nose, I kept writing down names.

Sarah (girl)

Brittany (girl)

Jacob (boy)

Alyssa (girl)

Katherine (girl)

Miles (boy)

Ryan (boy)

"Done!" I announced, showing Dimitri's all the names I have written down while I look at his long list.

After a few minutes of swapping names, we finally up with four names we agree on: Miles, Lilly, Bella, and Ashton. It would help if we knew the genre of our baby, but we have to wait for that.

The other day Sonya called saying that she made a necklace for me that only the people who know can see my big stomach, in other words, I don't have to keep wearing big, baggy jackets anymore. Thank God!

"Dimitri," I said, turning to look at him. "I know I asked you this a lot, but why do you love that duster so much?"

Taking a deep breath, Dimitri answered, "I love this duster not because I want to be a cowboy..."

Biting my lip, I remembered all the times I called him a cowboy because of his love for western novels and his duster.

"...but, that it was a gift from Ivan before he died," Dimitri continued, keeping his eyes on his hands. "Ever since I found out, I couldn't let myself give this away. He got it for me because it reminded him of something a cowboy would wear. In his will, he made me promise not to live in the past and move on in my life." He shook his head. "Guess I broke that promise when I wouldn't let myself love you after what I did to you in Russia."

Placing my hand on top his, I squeezed them. Not knowing that one question would bring back so many horrible memories we both try so hard to forget: St. Vladimir's Academy being attacked by Strigoi, Dimitri being bitten and into turned one of those monsters and then disappears to Russia, me leaving Lissa to find and kill him, only to find out later that he's still alive.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling terrible for bringing this on us. "I'm really sorry, Dimitri"

Pulling me on his lap, Dimitri held me tightly to him as I ran my fingers along his cheek. Holding each other tightly, not wanting to let go of one and other.

"The past will always be there no matter what," Dimitri whispered in my ear. "We just need to learn how to live without it pulling us down all the time."

"Is that another one of your Zen life lessons?"

Pulling back, I look into his dark brown eyes. Smiling his once in a life time smile as he places a kiss on my forehead. Making a trail of kisses down face until his mouth found mine.

Ring! Ring!

Braking the kiss, I turn around and grab my phone from the coffee table. Looking at the caller ID, I see it's Lissa.

"Hey, Liss," I said, trying not to moan as Dimitri kisses my jaw bone and neck. "What's up?"

"Umm...nothing," she answered a little to quickly.

"Lissa, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just called to see how everything is going?"

_You always call to see how everything is going. _I'm glad that Lissa cares about a lot me, but lately something has been off about her. These are the moments when I wish Lissa and I still shared our bond.

When Lissa and I were fifteen, we've been in a horrible car accident that killed both of Lissa's parents and older brother. With her healing abilities through spirit, Lissa was able to bring me back from the dead, making me shadow-kissed.

After being shot by Tasha Ozera when Lissa and I both graduated high school, the guardians wouldn't let her heal me. Using human medicine broke our bond, something I'm not very happy about.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" I asked. "Liss, whatever it is just me."

'What's wrong?' Dimitri mouthed, sensing that I'm on the verge of frustration. Shaking my head, I waited for Lissa to answer.

"Sorry, Rose, but I have to go," she responded. "Talk to you later. Bye."

**(Dimitri P.O.V)**

"Roza," I said, squeezing her hand. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that my best friend is keeping a secret from me and I want to know what it is, now!" she exclaimed, sighing into my shoulder. "Maybe I'm just overreacting or something."

"I think we should go outside and build sand castles."

Not giving her time to respond, I grabbed Rose's hand and led her toward the sliding back door. Smelling the salt in the air, hearing the waves crash on the shore. Heading down to the beach, I searched for a good place to build sand castles.

Coming up to a small stream that runs into the ocean, I got an idea. Getting down on my hands and knees, I start to dig a pathway. Sitting down beside me, Rose scoops up a handful of sand. Making tunnels, pathways and castles on the sandy beach with my beautiful wife under the sun's warm rays.

"How did you find this place?" my Roza asked, patting down her sand castle. "It's so beautiful and peaceful here."

"This is a place where Ivan and I came to during the holiday breaks when we were still in high school," I answered, remembering all the things we did back then. "In his will it said he wanted me to have it. After he's death, I stopped coming here. This was a special place for us. A place where we can bring our family and friends. A place where we'll be safe."

After Ivan's death, I bottled up every memory and emotion about him. I refused to come back this place where he and I sent most of our childhood at. Wanting to take my Roza somewhere nice and peaceful to spend our honeymoon.

"Our sand castles look like hills," Rose yawned, eyeing the round lumps in front of us. "The sun is almost down! We should watch the sunset_ if_ I can stay awake long enough to see it."

Leaning back on my hands with my beautiful Roza laying her head on my chest. A pink mixed with orange and purple sky and a yellow sun going behind far away mountains. Feeling a cool breeze as we sit here on the calm beach; not having to worry about anything, but making sure we have enough bacon to feed Rose and our baby.

Waves crashing against rocks; crabs scurrying across the sandy beach; my Roza snuggled up close to me fast asleep. Wrapping my arms around her, I gently carried Rose into the house. Walking into our bedroom, I carefully laid her down on our bed before climbing in next to her.

* * *

**The next chapter is what everyone wants to read! **

**Thanks(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

**(Lissa P.O.V)**

_"Why do you look so sad, sis?" a voice I haven't heard in forever asked. _

_Moving my hands away from my face to see my older brother Andre looking down at me with concern. Standing up, I ran toward him. Throwing my arms around his neck, I hugged him tightly to me. All these years I had to live without him and our parents. _

_"Andre, I miss you so much!" I cried into his neck. "Why did you have to die? I couldn't I save you and our parents?" _

_"Liss, you can't save everyone in world." _

_Even after his death, Andre is still the same wise big brother I'll always know and love. Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, I start to feel warmth in my heart that turned cold after the car accident._

_"We both know there's a question you want an answer to," Andre continued, leading me to a park bench that faces a beautiful, clear pond. "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind." _

_Taking a deep breath, I start by telling him about what happened at Rose's and Dimitri's wedding to me wanting to tell Rose that her daughter and friend were kidnapped and no one knows where they are, but that I'm too scare of the out come. _

_"If you really love Rose then you should tell her," Andre said, putting an arm around me. "They have a right to know that their little girl was kidnapped. It's better if they hear it from you than someone else. Maybe they can help." _

_"I really want to tell them, but I'm scared they might hate me," I told him, feeling even more horrible that I keep putting it aside. _

_"You never know unless you try."_

_He's right, I do need to tell them before it's too late. But, do I tell over the phone or wait until they get back?_

_Guessing my thoughts, Andre said, "don't wait. Go to them." _

_With that, my dream started to fade away. _

_"I love you, Lissa," I heard him say before my dream completely vanished. _

Opening my eyes, I saw I was back in my bedroom with Christian and Tyler fast asleep next to me. Knowing what I need tomorrow, I laid back down to get a good night sleep. Tomorrow's going to a big day for all of us.

"Lissa," Tyler said, poking my cheek with his little finger. "Lissa, the sun down. Time to get up. Sparky, making pancakes."

_It's morning already?! _Turning in my bed, I reach for my cell phone on the night stand. _Great, it's morning! Lissa, it's now or never. _Sighing, I got out of bed with a super happy Tyler hopping down the hall. I still don't know if I'm going to tell Christian or not.

This is something I have to do on my own. No matter how much I want him there with me, this is my journey to do whatever I can to keep my friendship with my best friend/sister.

"Christian," I said, coming into the kitchen. "I need you to watch Tyler. I have to go somewhere today."

"Where are you going, Liss?" he asked, getting plates out of the cabinet.

I'm going to the West Coast where Rose and Dimitri are at. "I can't say," I said instead. "Sorry."

"When are you leaving?"

"After breakfast."

"I hungry," Tyler said, placing his little hands on his hips and scrunching up his nose. "I have pancakes now, please?"

Smiling, I ruffled his silk-like, dark brown hair. Sitting down at the kitchen table, I picked at my food instead of eating it while Tyler shove as much pancakes as he can in his mouth. It's looking watching a mini-Rose!

_Rose._ My best friend. My sister. My guardian. My everything. Someone who's been by my side since day one. Someone I can trust with my life. Someone who I can't live without. Someone I can't have hate me.

After breakfast, I took a quick shower and got dressed. Heading to Sonya's apartment with my guardians following close behind me. Needing to get the necklace she made for Rose and going to see Eddie before heading on my journey.

Knocking on the door, I waited for someone to answer it. Opening the door was Sonya's and her husband Mikhail's little boy, Gabriel.

"Hi, Gabriel," I said, smiling at him. "Is your mom here?"

"Yeah, she's here," he answered. "I'll go get her."

Coming to the door was a worried Sonya. "What can I do for you, hon?"

"I need the necklace you made for Rose," I answered, not getting into details.

Nodding her head in understanding, Sonya went back in her apartment to retrieve the necklace. Taking deep breathes as I waited outside her door. Coming back a few minutes later, Sonya handed me the necklace. Putting it in my jacket pocket, I gave her a tight hug.

"You'll be fine," she whispered, smiling warmly at me. "Speak from your heart and she'll understand."

After thanking her the necklace and advice, I went to see Eddie who was walking down the hallway toward me.

"Christian told me you were leaving," he said, concern filled his hazel eyes.

"I'm going to see Rose and Dimitri," I told him. "And I think you need to come with me."

"You're going to tell them."

It was more of a statement than a question.

"They need to hear it from us, not someone else."

"You're right," he agreed, walking next to me as we head for the jets. "Did you tell them we're coming?"

**(Eddie P.O.V) **

Talking her silence as a no, we quietly climbed into the jet. Taking our seats, I saw how nervous Lissa is. Placing my hand on top of hers, I squeezed it. Letting her know she's not in this alone.

_How in world are we suppose to prepare for what's to come?_

A number of things can happen.

Wishing things would like this: Lissa and I show up unexpectedly. Rose and Dimitri are happy to see us. We go into their house while the guardians stay in the rental car. We talk about how they been doing then we dump the news on them. They're worried, we all go back to court and find Rosalie and James.

What I'm guessing would happen: It's the same as the first one, but instead of Rose and Dimitri being concern. They'll be outright angry at everyone who knows about Rosalie and James being kidnapped. They'll probably hate Lissa and I for not telling them and I'm guessing you can image the rest. A furious Dimitri, a pissed off Rose and a worried Lissa and Eddie.

"Do you think everything will be alright?" Lissa asked, braking my thoughts. "Do you think they'll hate us?"

Looking at her, I saw she was about to cry for fear of losing her best friend. Wrapping my arm around her shoulder, I squeezed her tightly.

"I don't know what's going to happen," I said honestly. "We'll just have to wait and see."

After a few hours of flying, the jet finally landed. Taking deeps breathes as we climbed off. Heading into the rental car, we made our way toward Rose and Dimitri. Driving down a long road toward the house where all secrets must be broken. As we came closer to it, I felt my heart beating faster inside my chest.

Why am I so nervous? It's just Rose and Dimitri. Yeah, two people who I care a lot about. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. _It's now or never. _Feeling Lissa's small hand squeeze mine as we stopped in front of the house.

"Please, stay in here," Lissa said to the guardians. "This is something we have to do alone. I'll be fine."

Looking like they were about to protest, but thought better of it. I mean Lissa is going to be in a house with three guardians that will do anything to protect her. Opening the car door, I helped Lissa get out.

"Ready?" I asked in a low voice, eyeing her.

"Ready."

Going up to the front door, I knocked. A few minutes passed and Lissa rang the door bell. Hearing noise from inside to the house, I moved so I in front Lissa. Opening the door was a tired, but confused Dimitri. Motioning for us to come in, he closed the door behind him.

"As happy as I am to see you both..." Dimitri said, looking from Lissa and to me. "Why are you here?"

Lissa and I both looked at each other then back at Dimitri._ How in world did we get ourselves in this mess?_

"Lissa. Eddie. Whatever it is, just come out and say it," Dimitri said, crossing his arm over his broad chest; clearly getting mad that we woke him up.

"Well..." I started, looking at my hands.

Man, I never been this nervous in a while. I hate how he can make me go from calm to outright nervous.

"Rosalie and James are kidnapped!" Lissa blurted out as a sleepy Rose walked into the living room.

When she saw us, her face turned from sleepy to happy. "Lissa! Eddie!" Wrapping her arms around us in a hug. "I miss you guys!"

Obviously she didn't hear Lissa or she wouldn't be hugging us right now.

"Roza," Dimitri said, clearly he heard and is not very happy about it.

Turning away from Lissa and me, Rose embraced the safety of her lovers arms. Now that they're both awake, it's time to get down to business.

* * *

**Good luck Lissa and Eddie! You'll need it! **

**Thanks(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**First off, I want to say thanks for nominating me for _The Most Critical And Helpful Reviewer_ and _The Reader Who Always Remembers To Review_! **

**I know I haven't been posting a lot like I use to and I'm really sorry about that! **

**I'll like to thank my friend _DEE2389_ for helping me with this chapter! :) It means a lot to me! **

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

**(Dimitri P.O.V) **

"Rose, Sonya finished making your necklace," Lissa said, getting the necklace out of the jacket pocket.

"I'm not a big fan of jewelry, but this is beautiful!" Rose exclaimed, taking the necklace from Lissa. "Simple, but beautiful. Hey, it matches my wedding ring!"

"It's also the color of your birthstone," Lissa noted, smiling.

Taking the necklace from Rose, I helped her put it on.

"I love it!" Rose looked down at where the necklace laid perfectly on her chest.

Needing to talk to Eddie, I said, "Eddie, why don't we let the girls catch up."

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Eddie gave me a small nod. Kissing my Roza on her head before I walked toward the hot tub room with a quite Eddie following behind. I held the door open for him, closing it behind me. Coming to a table, we sat down in the chairs.

"I know what we did is unforgivable." If it wasn't quite in the room, I don't think I would of been able to hear him. "I know you're mad and you have very right to."

He's right! I am mad, very mad. They don't have the right to keep information like this from Rose and me.

"We never meant to hurt you or Rose," he continued. "We just wanted to keep you both safe and..."

He trailed off, clearly upset about lying to us. Leaning back in my chair, I crossed my arms over my chest. Not saying anything until Eddie was done talking.

"...and we're sorry," he said after a few moments. "Please Dimitri, I already lost Mason. I can't lose you and Rose too!"

Even though I'm angry at him, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Eddie. Mason Ashford was both Eddie's and Rose's best friend. They still blame themselves for what happened back in Spokane, Washington when Mason was killed by a Strigoi.

Understanding what it feels like to lose your best friend and not being able to help them; _I_ still blame myself for what to Ivan. Hate seeing him like this, I chose my words carefully.

"You're _not_ going to lose Rose and me. Ever," I finally said, eyeing him. "No matter what happens, always remember that we're a family and sick together through the ups and downs of life."

Eddie kept his eyes on his hands, afraid of looking up at him. "Even though I kept a major secret from you?"

"Yes, but there's more I want to know."

"Like what?"

Like if anyone else knows? If so, who? If anyone knows that you and Lissa are here to tell Rose and me about the kids being captured? This is going to be a long night!

I might want to start from the basic and work my way up. "Who else knows?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Eddie replied, "mostly everyone."

One of the guardians many rules is never give a straight answer to anyone. Knowing Eddie, he's going to make me ask a lot of question before I get the answers I want.

"Who's everyone?" I asked, getting angry that he won't just tell me.

"Well..." he began slowly. "Lissa and I know-"

"I already know that. I want to know who else know about the kids being kidnapped."

Taking a deep breathe, Eddie started listing the names of everyone who knows. "Hans, Janine, Abe, Christian, Jill, Jacob..."

And so on he went. Name after name. Everyone Rose and I know. Everyone we trusted.

"...Mikhail, Sonja, your family, Alberta, Stan..." Eddie kept listing.

My family knows? They never once called and told me this. I feel very betrayed by everyone I love and care about.

**(Rose P.O.V)**

It's so nice to just sit and chat with my best friend about anything we wanted. Laughing and swapping memories each other.

"Tyler is just like you," Lissa was telling me, taking a drink of her green tea. "He scrunches his nose up when he doesn't get way. He's always hungry and takes up most of the bed."

We both started busting up laughing. Lissa covered her mouth, so her tea doesn't go everywhere. Grabbing a napkin from the coffee table, I handed it to her.

"He's a little cutie," I told her. "Tyler's going to be a little heartbreaker when he starts school."

"He's already a heartbreaker! Plus, it's not him you have to worry about it comes to breaking hearts. It's beautiful, stubborn, little Rosalie who is going to be breaking a lot of hearts just like her mom."

Laughing, I lightly punched Lissa in her arm. But, it's true; I was a major heartbreaker in and out of school. Hey, wasn't my fault though! I was just looking for the right guy and I found him. My Dimitri.

Having Lissa and Eddie here made me wonder who's waking the kids.

"Hey, Liss, who's watching the kids?" I asked, taking a drink of milk. "If it's Sparky, please tell you left a manual or something for him."

"Rose! Christian knows how to take care of kids even your wild one," she answered, looking outraged that I thought her husband couldn't handle kids.

But, what stood out more than her outrage, was the fact that she said "_wild one_." Dimitri and I have two kids going on three, not one. Maybe it was a mistake or something, but I couldn't seem to let it go. Looking at her, Lissa didn't seem to notice anything wrong with what she said, but I did of course.

"Liss, what do you mean _wild one_?" I asked, kind of upset that this is bugging me. "Who has my kids?"

Lissa took a long drink, clearly stalling. I waited until she was done. I know I said this a lot, but I really wish we still had our bond.

"Okay..." she said slowly. "Well...Christian is watching Tyler and they're both doing fine."

"I'm glad they're getting along," I told her. "But, what about Rosalie? How is she doing?"

There a pause before Lissa said, "well...Rosalie and James were kidnapped!"

She covered her mouth as quickly as she said those words. Starring at her with wide eyes, I opened my mouth, but no words came out. So many emotions filled my insides. This can't be happening, it can't!

"How...how." I can barely get any words to come out do the shock of this surprising news I had no idea about. "How...when...Rosalie."

"Rose, I'm so sorry!" Lissa cried, trying to hug me, but I pushed her away. "Please, Rose! I'm sorry!"

Standing up, I walked clear across the room. Needing to be far away from her as possible. I can't believe my best friend better yet my sister would lie to me about my baby girl.

That's why she and Eddie...Eddie! Turning around, I faced her. "Does Eddie know too?"

Lissa nodded her head slowly and that's what made me march all the way down the hall toward to where the boys are at.

**(Dimitri P.O.V) **

All of a sudden the door burst open with a pissed off Rose storming in and a crying Lissa running after her. I'm guessing she knows now. Lissa and Eddie barely got here and already things gone from good to worst in a short time.

"What were you thinking?" Rose yelled at Eddie who looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there forever. "How can you two keep a major secret like this from us?"

"Roza," I said, standing up. "Please, calm down."

Seeing the fire in her eyes when she turned to look at me. "Do you know about this?"

"I know as much as you do," I assured her.

"We're so sorry!" Lissa cried, wrapping her arms around herself. "We only wanted to protect you. Please-"

"I don't to hear it!" Rose snapped, on the verge of tears herself. "You lied to us! My own best friends lied me!"

"We're not the only ones who know," Eddie chimed in from where he was still sitting. "Other people know too, only because we need their help to find-"

"Oh, so you need other people's help, but not mine and Dimitri's?" Rose asked, a tear rolling her face.

Knowing that's not what Eddie meant, I was about to say something when Rose stormed out of the room. Leaving a crying Lissa, a scared Eddie and a confused me. Rose just needs time to cool off.

"How about we go into the kitchen and I'll make some hot chocolate," I said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Both Lissa and Eddie gave a small nod, following me to the kitchen. Turning on the light, I got the milk and hot chocolate mix.

"Is Rose going to alright?" Lissa asked, sitting on a bar stole.

"She's just needs time to cool off," I answered, grabbing a pot and placing it on the stove.

"Do you think she's hate us?"

"Lissa, Rose doesn't hate you. She's upset that her little girl and friend have been kidnapped and no one told her."

Even though I'm still mad at the both of them, I do feel sorry for them. I would ask the same questions if I were in their situation.

"Do you think we'll lose her?"

Seeing Eddie's eyes go wide at the thought of losing another one of his best friends is unbearable. Knowing the lost of Mason Ashford had a huge impacted him. Wanting to be out there searching day and night for my little princess, I knew the reasonable thing was to sit and wait until we have a current location of them.

"No, you're not going to lose her," I said, looking at Eddie. "You'll never lose her or me. Ever."

Pulling out his phone from his pocket, Eddie checked it. "It's my father. The van has been spotted near a hotel in Las Vegas."

"The van that has Rosalie and James," I guessed, stirring the hot chocolate. "They're in Vegas?"

"Yes." Eddie looked back down at his phone. "He wants us to come back to court, so he can go over the plan and make sure Lissa is safe."

"Rose and I will pack our things and we can be on our way," I said, getting two coffee cups.

"You don't have to come," Lissa assured me. "Finish your honeymoon. We'll be fine."

"I'm going to help look for my daughter and no one is going to stop me." Pouring hot chocolate in each of the cups, I handed Lissa and Eddie one.

"I'm going too," Rose said from the doorway. "I'm not staying here while my daughter is in Las Vegas with God knows who."

One thing's for sure when we get back to court, I'm going to make sure Rose doesn't come with us to find the kids.

* * *

**Thank you for being so patient with me! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Thanks(:**


End file.
